


Valentine's Creatures

by roza_galyeva



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: AU Valentine is the dark lord of Idris and he owes his dark reign to his creatures: a fallen angel, a demon, a wolfman, and a vampire. Valentine receives a gift for his creatures: a beautiful redhead. PWP





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Creatures.

 

The Dark Lord Valentine sat on his dark throne jaded with his royal duties as the Downworlder nobleman made his way through the dark hall. The Downworlder nobleman towed behind him a beautiful, young redhead. The dark hall was full of Valentine's circle, his followers, who gathered for these audiences to pay tribute to the dark lord. The audience whispered remarking on the beauty redhead woman.

 

"Look at that ass,"

 

"Her skin is perfect, it would color lovely under the belt," a woman remarked.

 

"A worthy tribute to the dark lord, he would enjoy breaking in such a lovely pussy," said one man.

 

"Or perhaps his creatures would," suggested another

 

"What is that you want, Lord Merlchior?" Asked the Dark Lord Valentine. Merlchior was a loyal follower no doubt, but the dark lord was uninterested in anything he had to say.

 

"I have an offering, for the dark lord," the Downworlder bowed and spoke, "a gift for your creatures, Lord."

 

Valentine's creatures were known in all of Idris. They took care of anyone who stood in Valentine's path. They were brutal, and only obeyed their dark creator. One of them was a Fallen Angel, a Demon, a Wolfman and finally a Vampire. They were indestructible, and the pillars of Valentine's dark reign.

 

Redhead beauty was tugged by her leash. She was naked as the day she had been born as she was presented to the most dangerous of all lords.

 

"She's marked with the Eros rune, born to please and take cock!" the Downworlder lord explained pointing at the rune right above the ruby curls of the girls pussy. As a saleman selling the best of mares he continued, "look at this beautiful freckled face, with big emerald eyes" he squeezed her cheeks, "who wouldn't want to feed this beautiful mouth, you just know your creatures would love stuff their cocks in her!"

 

Everyone at the dark court smiled. The creatures were known for their savage nature. They only knew how to destroy. And they only obeyed the dark lord Valentine. The audience in the dark hall smiled, they knew what would happen to a beautiful girl in the hands of the creatures hands.

 

The creatures would fuck her to death.

 

Every single one of her holes would be filled.

 

And it would be a great spectable.

 

"Long ruby waves of hair," he Downworlder continued his sale as he took a handful of her red hair and forcefully pulled up causing her to stand on my tip toes,"ripe small breast with pink responsive nipples, fit for gentle stroking or hard pinching and squeezing."

 

"We both know there won't be anything gentle once Lord Valentine gives her to his creatures," a loyal servant of the Dark Lord Valentine remarked within the audience.

 

The Downworlder laughed. "You're right! You are right!! But don't you think they will love suckling these pretty tits?!" The Downworlder forced the redhead beauty around, bending her at the waist. "Soft but firm, spankable ass!" he demonstrated he fact by spanking her hard with the paddle. Redhead beauty cried, a soft sensual moan, at the force of his swat. "A pleasure to spank her, really" he said as he swatted the paddle once more against her vulnerable ass. Leaving a red mark in her creamy skin. "Lord you know your creatures will be entertained tearing this firm ass apart," the Downworlder beamed at the dark lord pleased with his tribute to the dark lord.

 

The dark lord stood from his dais. In a few steps he was circling the naked beauty in his hall.

 

"Lovely," he said it but what he really mean was 'shame' she would soon be nothing by a cum dumpster. His eyes settling in the firm ass of the young woman.

 

"She's untouched, majesty! But eager to please master, with her mouth, ass or pussy,"

 

The dark lord's hands traveled over her naked shoulders. He stroked her tits the nipples pebbling in his hands.

 

"Untouchd you say?" The dark lord repeated as his finger slipped inside the redhead's tight little pussy, she gasped, "thigh," he murmured in apreciationg, knowing a tight pussy like this would entertain the creatures for a longer time.

 

"I accept your gift, Lord Merlchior" the dark lord finally said, "a beautiful gift, I may decide to break her in before my creatures get to play with her..."

"Perhaps the audience would like to watch the creatures receive their gift," the Downworlder suggested.

The audience cheered in approval.

"Very well, it shall be done," the dark lord mused


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No incest really as Valentine and "the redhead" aren't related in this story. I still kind of picture Valentine as Jonathan Rhys Meyes bc he is hot. Also I turned Jordan into a wolfman not a werewolf.

The Dark Lord he thrust deeply into the beautiful redhead's mouth, pushing himself down her throat. Her small hands, with shackled wrists, held onto his powerful thighs. The girl chocked against his large member, her gasp vibrating against his shaft. He moaned in pleasure, appreciating the feel of her cry against his invading cock. The struggles of the beautiful redhead to accommodate his large cock only aroused him even further.

She was good in providing his master pleasure, just as a female marked with the Eros rune should be. He had used her delightful, young body for his pleasure knowing full well he would have to give her up soon and give her to his creatures. His creatures would then use her as their plaything.

The Dark Lord set a punishing pace as he fucked her mouth brutally. It was difficult for her to control her breathing. Gagging and sputtering against him. Her struggles only seemed to encourage him further. Provoking the Dark Lord to grunt and force himself deeper with his thrusts.

Throwing his head back in pleasure as he relished the feeling of fucking the young, pretty redhead's mouth. He quite liked the fiery, bright color of her hair.

"You were truly built for cock, little slut," the Dark Lord half groaned half complimented her.

The redhead knew his words were true. She was built for cock. She was born to be slut. A whore. Born to satisfy her masters with her young, beautiful body. Her beauty had earned her the Eros rune at a young age. The rune was proudly displayed right above the ruby curls at the apex of her creamy thighs. Her life's purpose was to be a sex slave.

"You are a natural slut," the Dark Lord complemented her as he caressed her fiery red locks, brushing them away from her pretty face. Her beautiful emerald eyes gazing up at him, her eyes widen as he thrusted his big cock between her rosy lips. "Touch your tits," he commanded her and she obeyed, teasing her rosy nipples with her fingers until the tips were hard. The shackles at her wrists clacking.

The sight caused the Dark Lord to increase his pace to a frenzy. Fucking her mouth with all his might as her soft whimpers and moans filled the chamber. Within minutes he was spilling his seed all over her beautiful face and her pert breasts. 

"Yes, that's a sight to behold," the Dark Lord complimented her. Leering at her beautiful body covered in his seed, "clean yourself and get on the bed..." he commanded her. Although he did not explicitly says so, she knew to place herself on her hands and knees. Her arms stretched above her vivid red curls, her wrists bound by her shackles.

The Dark Lord prepared himself a drink. Pouring the dark liquid into a golden goblet and drinking from it, exaggerating his pleasure with the drink not planning on offering her any. She was a sex slave after all, why would he show her any kindness?

The redhead knew that her life as a sex slave started here, in the Dark Lord’s chamber. The Dark Lord Valentine Morgernstern would be the first to partake in the pleasures her body had to offer. And many, many others would follow after him. She had known this the moment she had been branded with the Eros rune. A part of her was proud the Dark Lord would be her first, and she was pleased she was to satisfy the darkest desires of his creatures. This was why she had been born, to please her masters with her body. What better way than to please the most powerful man, and his creatures, in Idris.

The Dark Lord turned to assess the sex slave again, the redhead rested on her elbows, her creamy and pale ass tipped slightly up in the air. Her pretty face lay on her side on the bed, her eyes closed and her lips pressed on a line. He smiled as he remembered how he fucked that pretty mouth just minutes ago. The sight of her beautiful young body, her pale freckled skin, waiting for his taking made his cock stir.

Stilling his hands on her bare hips, his fingertips relishing on the softness of her pale skin, the Dark Lord position himself behind her vulnerably pussy. The redhead trembled as she felt his manhood, he pushed between her milky thighs and slammed himself inside of her with his full strength. 

"Ugh!" They both moaned together. 

Her moan was due to the sudden loss of her virginity, but his was a satisfied grunt at tightness of her pussy. 

"You feel so good little slut," the dark Lord complimented her once more as his cock slid in and out of her drawing a whimper from the redhead. "You are truly prime meat, your master keep you very tight!” He brushed her fiery red locks off her freckled back, “my beasts will enjoy using you very much!"

The dark Lord pulled out of her tight heat and she moaned at the loss. Suddenly he was inside of her once more, this time he began fucking her. Hard.

"Ah yes, my beasts will break this tight little pussy, such a shame," the beautiful redhead balled her fists with the coverlet as she endured the Dark Lord's assault. 

The mix of his animalistic grunts and her soft sensual moans filled the room as he pounded her deep and hard. Slamming into her milky white ass with every thrust. The beautiful redhead sex slave agreed with him then, she did feel like meat at that moment. He continued to fuck her so hard she thought she would be nailed to the bed. His hands gripping her hips tightly so she wouldn't escape his thrusts. The Dark Lord watched her perfect ass as his big cock slid in and out of her tight heat.

She had been marked to be his to violate, to be his to control. For him to give her away to whoever he saw fit to use her tight pussy, and he thought his creatures deserved her more than anyone. The luxuriating feel of possessing such a beautiful slave was intoxicating. Each time he bottomed out against her, he felt the satisfying feel of her pussy against the base of his cock and the sound of her soft moans and whimpers was music to his ears. 

The rhythm of his fucking was powerful, and punishing. Yet he knew it was nothing compared to what awaited her. He would gift this beautiful, sensual slave to his creatures. His creatures were the reason he maintained his power in Idris, so it was best to keep them happy. And they would fuck her to death. She would spend the rest of her life on her knees or on her back satisfying their every sexual desire the creatures had. With either her pussy, mouth or ass she would learn to please the Dark Lord's creatures. And when they were done with her, he would need to find a newer, tighter pussy for them to play with.

The Dark Lord grinned down at the beautiful sex slave, thinking of how his creatures, a demon, a fallen angel, a wolfman, and vampire, would line up to have this tight little pussy he was now enjoying. He had raised his creatures to be ruthless. The creatures were the reason everyone feared him and the reason he held on to his power.

The beautiful redhead slave would have to satisfy one after another, and another and another...None of her holes would be unused.

He grinned at the sight she would make on her knees and full of cock in every hole. The Dark Lord pulled back and jammed into her once more a whimper coming out of her lips. He was pummeling her.

"Such a good whore, " he grunted. Wrapping his hand with her fiery red locks he used that as leverage. Enjoying his power. 

 

She was good whore. The feel of her tight, hot pussy around him, her soft sensual moans with every thrust, the feel of her soft breasts in his hands as he tugged and teased the nipples made him certain that his creatures would enjoy the whore as well.

He was soaring with triumphant power. His rhythm was powerful and punishing, wanting to push himself still deeper, claiming her with each thrust. A guttural throat noise mixed with a soft cry from the redhead lips signaled the end of the fucking session. As her womb was coated with cum for the first time ever. 

She knew this was the first time a man would use her young body for his pleasure, but it wouldn’t be the last. Many more would come. With a couple of jerks, he covered her lovely pale ass with his cum as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in using my swagbucks referral link itd be much appreciated. You can earn points to get giftcards from amazon and such. If you use my link I get points too! Just replace the dots and slashes
> 
> www dot swagbucks dot com / refer / samita


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still picture Valentine ahem the Dark Lord as Jonathan Rhys Meyers from the movie, bc he is hot.

The doors to the chamber flew open and within seconds she was tossed onto the king sized bed. There was no need to remove any clothes, as she wore none. She was a sex slave after all, and access to her pussy should be easy. The Dark Lord had had a difficult day, Idris rebels trying to undermine his power. But he had sent his creatures to crush them and they would be back before twilight. He had decided it was time to give them a gift for their good work. A token of his appreciation for their ruthless work.

He did not stop to really look at her before she was on her back on the bed. He was angry, and full of lust. He wanted to punish. And he would punish her pussy for the meantime. The beautiful redhead moaned as he penetrated to the hilt in a single thrust. He rode her hard, and fast, finding his release quickly.

“I will give you to my creatures tonight,” he said as he rolled off her, his cock slipping out of her tight pussy, “The guards come for you.” He said without looking at her, as he tucked his cock back in his trousers. 

Without another word, he left the chamber. Leaving her laying on the bed, her fiery red locks a halo around her and her thighs spread out after having been ravished by him.

 

A few hours later the guards came abruptly into the chamber.

“The Dark Lord commands you to drink this goblet,” one of the Endarkened guards said pouring the drink in the golden goblet.

“What is it?” She asked frightened.

“Fairy juice,” the second Endarkened guard responded.

“As if you needed more reasons to act like the slut you are,” the first Endarkened guard said taunting her.

The redhead beauty was slightly offended. She knew her place, she knew her place was under a powerful man. She was a sex slave. But she was the sex slave of a powerful man. Not of these lowly Endarkened. 

“What if I don’t drink it?” She asked narrowing her emerald eyes at them.

“The Dark Lord will be mad,” the first Endarkened guard responded.

The redhead hesitated, the Endarkened guards leered at her pale, naked body. She did not attempt to cover herself, she was born to be a sex slave and this was her life. Clothes were unnecessary and hindered access to her goods.

“Just shove it down her throat!” The second guard yelled. And they did.

She fought them weakly, hindered by the shackles she still wore in her wrists, they overtook her easily.

“No!” She cried out, but the Endarkened guards forced the dark liquid down her lips. She closed her lips, and then the first guard pinched her nose so she would be forced to open her mouth finally forcing the dark liquid down her throat.

“How long until it takes effect?” The first Endarkened guard asked as they dropped her to the floor, the tiles felt cold against her naked flesh.

“A couple of minutes,” the second Endarkened guard responded, “let’s take her to the bath house.”

They half walk, half dragged her around the castle. But before they reached the bath house, the guards took her to a dark corner of the castle. Throwing the beautiful redhead on the cold, had ground and spread her pale, creamy thighs apart. She knew they had no right to touch her, she was the sex slave of the Dark Lord alone, only he could decide who got to fuck her. But she was drowsy, and in need of cock, perhaps a side effect of that fairy juice they had made her drink? She knew then this had been the plan all along. To lower her defenses so that they could have a taste of what only the Dark Lord could give them.

The first guard fucked her as the second sat on her stomach, pulling out his cock and using her tits to pleasure himself. Pressing her tits together around his cock, surrounded by the redhead beauty's warm, and pale skin he began thrusting against her. Meanwhile, the first guard continue pumping in and out of her with all his might knowing full well he would never get to fuck a beauty like her again. 

“You were right! She will spread her legs for anyone after drinking the fairy juice!” The first Endarkened guard gloated after filling her cunt with his frothy seed. It hadn’t take him long to cum inside such a beautiful sex slave as this fiery redhead. 

The second guard shoved him aside and flip her onto her belly, the redhead moaned as the cold, hard grown touched her breasts. She braced herself for the second cock. The second guard fucked her pretty pussy from behind, really giving it to her with everything he could. The beautiful redhead wished his cock was bigger, at least she would get a better relief from this ordeal.

“The way I see it, we did you a favor little slut, the fairy juice is gonna help you tonight!” The second guard thrusted inside of her finally and poured himself inside of her. "We shall be back for you in an hour," the second guard said as he tucked his small cock into his pants “clean yourself, we are taking you to the beasts tonight.” The guards walked out of the room leaving her, unsatisfied, in the cold tiles of the bathing room. 

.......

Later that night she was taken to the Dark Hall and put on display, as the most important members of the Dark Lord’s circle gathered. They drank wine, and delicious appetizers as they made small talk.

"Is this the treat for the Dark Lord's demons?" A woman asked curiously, she was a prominent member of the Dark Lord’s circle.

Admiring the redhead beauty as she stood in the dais. Her eyes gazing at the Eros rune in the redhead's skin, right above her pussy.

In the center of the dais there was a large, wooden frame. Her arms had been shackled high above her head, and her legs spread wide, with her ankles chained and wide apart. There was really nothing she could do to protect her flesh from these people. And she knew this was part of her duty as a sex slave, the Dark Lord had put her on display for his nobles to appreciate his riches. 

"Yes, quite a treat, don't you believe?” The old, fat lord's hand reached for her perfectly, supple breast and squeezed. Hard. With a gasp of pain, the redhead beauty arched, the motion appeared as she arched her back seeking for more of his touch causing the onlookers to laugh

"A true slut, true to her Eros rune,” another prominent member of the Circle of the Dark Lord spoke.

The woman laughed, "the Dark Lord’s creatures will tear her apart!" She giggled.

"Yes, it will be most delightful to watch," the first, fat lord responded.

"I wish I had her over my knee," declared the woman, "I'd paddle her until I tired of it!"

“I bet her skin reddens beautiful under a paddle, belt or whip!” The first fat lord commented as he pressed his fingers insistently against the redhead’s delicate flesh. Her thighs trembled and the redhead whimpered and panted as the lord’s horrible fat fingers prodded her tight little asshole, opening it.

“Lovely!” The woman remarked at the sight. "Don't tell me she hasn't taken cock in her ass yet?"

"I suppose the Dark Lord save that treat for the creatures," the fat, old lord replied. 

The beautiful redhead felt an appalling helplessness and humiliation as the finger probed deeper and opened into her asshole opening wider. Her shackles clacked and she whimpered against the touch of the old, fat lord. 

“Ahh,” she cried out as tears welled in her eyes. Her reaction was expected and considered great entertainment as she heard the voices of the guest murmuring their approval, or raising their voice in boisterous approval and clapping, or laughing at her plight. 

“The Dark Lord had her in his bed all week, I bet she was on her back for most of it. I’m surprise she can still walk!” said an onlooker.

“Do you think she fucks as good as she looks?” The woman asked as she used an ice cube, from her drink to tease the beautiful redhead’s rosy tipped nipple.

“A sex slave marked with the Eros rune above her pussy must enjoy having all her holes available for the pleasure of those her Master requires she services,” the old, fat lord explained, “Finding pleasure by pleasing with her whore’s cunt, mouth and ass will come naturally to her. Soon she won’t care where or who is fucking her,” he remarked by inserting one more finger inside of her tight asshole making the beautiful redhead whimper once more.

“Such a shame, the creatures will destroy that lovely ass of hers,” the woman replied.

As the night goes on, multiple pairs of hands run across her silky skin. Exploring her young, firm body, touching, tasting, biting. The guest lick, bite and nip anywhere in her body they think it may be fun. Many of them wishing they would get to have her. Biting and pinching her rosy nipples, sliding a finger in to her pussy to gauge its wetness. There was more than one thumb into her asshole to gauge its tightness. Fingers inside her pussy, one, two, sometimes even three fingers inside her pussy. Her tits suffered quite an assault as the party continued as guest loved to play with her tits, tweaking the sensitive buds, pouring their cold drinks on her tits. Her tender flesh was prodded, probed, poked, pulled and plundered. No part of her beautiful, young body was left untouched. 

AS the night continued, the guests retired to the corners of the hall, surprising her the glass floor beneath her dais disappeared. The strain was painful to her shoulders as she hung from her shackles on top of the pit. Then, her shackles opened and she fell, unceremoniously on the ground. Next, the audience clapped excitedly as the gates of the creatures were open.

One by one the creatures stepped into the pit. The first was vampire, his fangs proudly on display. He was followed by a gorgeous fallen angel, with golden hair and eyes and beautiful feathery wings. After these a wolfman followed, she swallowed hard thanking the gods that the wolfman was at least in his human form. Finally, a demon with white hair and dark onyx eyes appeared.

She was frightened. She had heard the rumors of the beast. Valentine's creatures. She bit her lip. She heard the stories. They liked to destroy. They killed everyone that opposed their lord... And they liked fuck. Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

The shackles released her wrists before she fell onto the pit she fell on the ground with a loud thud.

The noble members of Valentine's Circle took their velvet seats around the pit ready to watch the entertainment. The Dark Lord Valentine, took his throne upon the dais as well, the best seat in the hall. The crowed of lords waited inpatiently   to watch the defilement of the redhead beauty at the hand of the Dark Lord’s creatures.

The Dark Lord Valentine had created these beasts, or adopted them. And they were certainly beasts. There was no hint of humanity in their eyes. The story was that the Dark Lord Valentine had created the angel and the demon, and adopted the other two beasts: a vampire and a wolfman. The Dark Lord used them as his weapons, and they did his bidding because they trusted no one else, and he was the only father figure they had. 

The creatures had not been given a toy to satisfy their lust with in months. And the redhead sex slave girl was nothing but a piece of meat to them.

Before she knew it the wolfman had lunged at her, quickly flipping her on her belly. The redhead beauty whimpered as a large cock forced her tight walls apart. The lords and ladies members of the Valentine's Circle  laughed, some clapped and cheered. 

“Like a bitch in heat!” She heard someone in the audience remark.

“Jordan always likes to mount them that way,” the Dark Lord remarked affectionately of his creature, “his wolf instinct I suppose.”

The beautiful redhead gazed up as d ark eyed demon stood in front of her as the wolfman continued to pummel her pussy. She knew what she had to do. Trying to regain her balance through the pounding of the wolfman she unlaced the leather breaches of the demon, and guided his giant cock to her rosy lips.

The beautiful redhead allowed the dark-eyed demon guide her face to wherever he steered it, both of his strong hands loosely gripping the back of her skull, his fingers tangled in the ruby ringlets of her hair. 

He tasted delicious. 

She let go of the cock in her mouth when she felt the sting of the vampire fangs in her neck. Meanwhile, the dark-eyed demon continued to jerk off his big cock in front of her pretty face. 

It was insane. The mixture of the fairy juice left in her system, and the vampire bite sent her senses in overdrive. Her toes curled and she cried out at her first orgasm of the night. Her fingers digging deep into the ground as the vampire licked his lips enjoying her delicious blood and the dark-eyed demon exploded in her beautiful face. Covering her pretty freckled face and perky tits with his seed.

The lords and ladies of Valentine's Circle rumbled in approval, there was a soft applause indicating they were pleased with the erotic display.

Her hips began to rock along with the pounding of the wolfman. As a second cock filled her mouth, it was the beautiful fallen angel with golden eyes, she took him in her mouth and began sucking him with all her might.

“The little slut must like the wolf,” a member of the circle replied. 

The wolfman grabbed her hips, she was certain there would be marks on her pale skin soon enough, and groaned. Emptying his seed in her womb. The beautiful redhead was anxious. It couldn't be over so soon. She needed more. She needed more fucking! She was a whore after all. And there was three of them!

“Don't stop!” she whimpered letting go of the fallen angel's cock. "More," she needed more. 

She raised to herself to her knees, to be able to move her head more freely. She began stroking the fallen angel's cock faster and faster, matching her speed with the movement of her mouth until she was rewarded with another dose of seed.

The fallen angel stepped aside and she fell onto her palms, with force her ass was risen up in the air as her vulnerable pussy waited for another to mount her. There was a struggle between the dark-eyed demon and the vampire they both wanted to take their turn with her.  Three of them had already been inside of her one way or another. One to go. She did not know who it was but soon she was filled with cock once more. A soft, sensual moan left her lips at the feeling of completion. There was a murmuring among the ladies in the Circle.

"Such a whore," an audience member remarked.

"She doesn't even care who is attached to that cock as long as she gets fucked," a female voice giggled.

"What a slut!" 

The redhead lay on her knees and elbows. The vampire's hands slammed into her pale, delicate ass. Spanking her with  punishing slaps just to increase her torment, thrusting into her with savage fervor.

Suddenly, a thumb inserted itself on her ass. The redhead cried out collapsing on the ground with her second orgasm. 

The vampire, did not stop however. He continued to pound into her, practically nailing her to the ground. With a throaty moan near the pink shell of her ear he came deposinting yet another load of seed in her womb.

The loud round of applause from the lords and ladies of the Valentine's Circle, even the DArk Lord himself was clapping and cheering at the ravaging of her body. 

Three pairs of hands flip her on her back and she was suspended in the air. 

Disoriented.

The creatures laughed, she felt a hand pinch her clit. The redhead gasped and the creatures laughed again. The murmured within themselves, she did not quite understand their words, but they seem to appreciate her body and her willing ness to take their cocks.

The redhead beauty soon felt the ground on her back. She bit her lip as she gazed at the creatures once again. All of them with hard cocks, the wolfman was jerking himself off at the sigh of her sexy nude body on the ground waiting for them to fuck her. There was four of them and only one of her.  They were all going to fuck her. Multiple times.  

She lifted a perfectly shaped red eyebrow at dark eyed demon and spread her thighs invitingly  the sight of her well used pussy on display.

The dark eyed demon went down on his knees and slid his cock in her wet cunt. The redhead gasped, a soft sensual moan in delight. The pleasure would only increase when t he lips of the fallen angel closed around her left nipple, while the lips of the vampire closed around her right nipple. Milking her and driving her insane.

She watched the wolfman waiting for his turn to partake on her pussy. She moaned wishing his cock was in her mouth. As if reading her mind, he  eagerly stroked forcing his cock up and down her throat.

The next creature took his place between her legs, it was the fallen angel.

He smirked and slid inside his cock the redhead well used pussy. The redhead let out a sensual moan. He was so  big . And he felt so good. She redhead watched his face as he began fucking her. He was good, he felt so good, he was not too fast though her breast swayed with the force of his thrusts. It did not occur to her that his handsome face was deceiving her, lulling her into some sort of security.

The fallen angel rolled her on top of him. Disoriented once more she watched as the wolfman, and the vampire stroked their cocks to the sight of her beautiful, naked body.

She began rolling her hips top of the fallen angel, he was so beautiful she thought, his golden eyes, and his golden hair. She caressed the golden tresses as she rode his dick.

The beautiful redhead cried out when she felt the invdading cock in her ass. But the fallen angel wrapped his strong arms around her keeping her in place.  All she could do was scream over and over again. The sounds of her screams were soon muffled when she was fed another cock into her mouth.

The cock in her ass continued his relentless invasion, the dark eyed demon grit his teeth and clenched his fist around her ruby curls as he drove his cock deeper and deeper claiming her ass for the first time. 

The beautiful redhead had always known this was what she had been born to do. She had been born to be a receptacle of men's lust. She had been branded with the Eros rune as soon as her beauty had been apparent and her purpose in life had been sealed. She knew she was born to take cock. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the cock in her ass was completely inside of her. She felt so full. Her pussy, her ass, and even her mouth were being filled, even her hand was helping in stroking a cock. 

The redhead whimpered as the cock in her ass began to thurst into her. Soon, the demon and the angel began to fuck her with a perfectly synchronized rithym. She knew then she had not been the first to be shared by them.

When her orgasm overtook her she clawed at the ground beneath her. There was a murmur of apreciation from the audience.

The dark-eyed demon roared as he came inside of her ass. Reluctantly he stepped away and another cock slid into her once virgin ass before she even realized who it was attached to. She had not even come down from that amazing orgasm the dark-eyed demon had given her when there was already a new one inside of her.

"They are going to destroy her!" 

"Look at her take that much cock!"

"Do you think the Dark Lord will let us use her afterwards?" One of the Lords asked as he masturbated to the erotic sex scene.

She was a ragdoll in arms of the creatures, they would use her and position her as they pleased. They lay her on her back once more.  She felt another cock inside of her and hands on her face turning her pretty face to the side. She knew what to do. She open her mouth to welcome the cock.

The cock in her mouth began moving in and out of her lips. The hands on her head, her ruby red locks matted with cum, she relaxed her mouth so he could fuck her mouth.  The only time her mouth wasn’t filled with cock was when they changed her position. Meanwhile the cock in her pussy, was hammering her, moving fast, as his hands were on her toned legs, pushing them as he fucked her hard.

The dark Lord had been cruel, he had been rough. But this was brutal fucking. As if she was nothing but a hole. And that was all she was, that's what the Eros rune on her skin meant. 

Valentine's creatures traded her as though she was just a hole for them to put their cocks into. 

Redhead beauty rode the vampire, while the wolfman pounded her ass, her mouth filled with the fallen angel, while in her hand she stroked the cock fo the dark-eyed demon. 

"Hell's whore!" The Dark Lord mused, joyfully, clapping at the erotic display. He had been entertainted, and his creatures were now satisfied, and that was all that matter

The members of his circle laughed with him at his remark. Some laughed. Some applauding in approval. Some openly masturbating to the scene of the redhead's defilement. 

The creatures continued to fuck her. Over and over again. She'd lost track how many times each had fucked her and in which hole. The beautiful redhead just remained inert between them, unable to do anything but take dick.  Her bright red hair was now matted with cum, and her body covered in cum and handprints. 

She'd overhead the complements though, she'd been a good whore and put up a good show for the Dark Lord. 

 

**The end~~~**   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this is gonna be a 2 part or 3 part story.
> 
> If anyone is interested in using my swagbucks referral link itd be much appreciated. You can earn points to get giftcards from amazon and such. Just replace the dots and slashes 
> 
> www dot swagbucks dot com / refer / samita


End file.
